Friends to the bitter end
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Link is at the end of the fire temple, only one door through which he have to step now. But will he master the test that waiting for him behind that door?


_**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA - OCARINA OF TIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO NINTENDO, THE CREATORS OF THE GAME AND TO AKIRA HIMEKAWA, THE CREATORE OF THE LEGEND OF ZELDA - OCARINA OF TIME MANGA!**_

_Well i've been in a VERY bad mood since a few days and i tried to calm myself down with this one-shot.  
At first i wanted to write down all my anger, but the outcome of this story is quite different now.  
I got the idea when i found my old Zelda Mangas, the one and only ones i like :3 (Not a huge Anime or manga fan) and when i had to fight Volvagia in the game yesterday. So today i wrote this little one-shot and i had...well fun isn't the right word for this one-shot...it was interesting to write this story :).  
And i have to admit that this was th first time ever that i lost a few tears while writing a FF of mine *blush*. _

_I hope you will enjoy this story and for all people who doesn't know me: English isn't my first language so that is why i apologize for grammer or spelling mistakes._

_Please enjoy it!_

* * *

**_Friends to the bitter end_**

"Link! Wait!"

"What is it Navi?"

The young Hylian turned to his little companion.

An expressionless gaze was seen in his azure eyes.

Something that made Navi shiver, she had seldom seen him like this.

"Will you promise me something?"

"What should i promise you?"

"Don't let yourself be guided by your feelings when you step through that door. I know it will be hard, but please...be careful."

Link's expression was even colder now, if that ever was still in the realm of possibility and he draw his sword and shield when he had opened the huge door in front of him.

"What feelings? There is nothing except emptiness..."

He said no more, as he went through the door, which immediately locked behind him as if by itself.

Skillfully, he jumped over a stone platform, which disappeared immediately in the lava that now surrounded him. He stood on a huge platform made of stone in which several holes were in the ground. Around him cooked the deadly lava. The sizzling sound was the only thing that came to his ears.

Sweat was on his forehead, ran to the side of his face until it reached his neck, but he ignored it and he clutched his sword so hard that his hand started to hurt, but he ignored that as well.

"Come on! Show yourself to me!" growled link and his voice already trembled under the strain under which his body was.

As if on cue a deep, menacing growl was heard, which made the Hero of Time shiver. He went into battle position, his sword raised high, the shield clutched.

„Come out you beast!"

A roar sounded in response to Link's words, and moments later a powerful, fire-breathing beast broke out from one of the holes in the floor. Green shimmering eyes seemed the hero of Hyrule almost impale, as they were directed at him. The mighty dragon opened his mouth and again he let his voice be heard.

Link did not hesitate.

He began to move, ran straight at the dragon, raised his sword, ready to strike, but at the last moment the beast dodged his attack. The dragon, who was called Volvagia, spun around, opened his throat again and spat fire.

Link was able to dodge the fire barrage in time and immediately he tried to attack the dragon again, but again the beast dodged his attack and struck him with his tail and Link hurl across the platform.

The hero was able to hold on to the edge of the platform. Under him cooked the red-hot lava and before him the dragon built to his full height and growled darkly at him.

"Do concentrating Link! You can't make any more mistakes, otherwise he will kill you! Forget the past. Ganondorf has cursed this dragon, which you can only break by killing him!"

"No! There must be another way!"

"Be sensible Link!"

But Navi's words remained unheeded, as the blond pulled himself back onto the platform.

This time he used his Megaton hammer, and rushed towards the beast, which opened its enormous jaws, and wanted to spit fire again . But before this happened, Link hit the dragon's head with the hammer, which promoted him to the ground.

"Do it Link! KILL HIM!"

But Link didn't listen to his fairy.

He only looked down at the dragon, who had his eyes half closed and was still recovering from the mighty blow of the hammer. It would be an opportunity for the hero of Hyrule to give the fire mountain peace by killing the fire-spitting beast.

But he hesitated...

Images appeared in his head.

Images of bygone days, because he knew this dragon...

Back when he was a kid and this dragon was still a baby, he had bought him from his last money for 70 rubies on a market. He had wanted to release him, but the little dragon had followed him and finally they had befriended and had since then gone through thick and thin.

Now he was here, in front of a rabid, fire-breathing beast that would destroy everything and everyone that stood in his way. Volvagia knew no mercy, lived only to serve his Master Ganondorf and to kill all who stood in his way.

But Link could not accept this...

"Look at me!"

In fact, the dragon opened his eyes a little more, glaring at him through his mane of fire which half covered his eyes.

But there was seen only bare resist hatred in his eyes.

Since there was nothing left from the friendly sparkle in his eyes anymore, only abysmal hatred...

"It's me: Link! You have to remember me!"

A growl came from the throat of the beast and slowly he tried to stand up again.

"Link! What are you doing? Destroy him! Take the curse of this dragon and from this temple"

Link turned to her and gave her a cold gaze.

"He's my friend!"

"He's not your friend anymore! Look at him! Kill him before he kills _you_!"

"I can't do it…"

The words were only a whisper which he himself could barely understand and he turned to the dragon, looked down at him.

Volvagia growled again and leaning on his front legs to stand up again, but again Link clutched his hammer and struck the beast immediately back to the ground.

"Remember me!"

In response, the beast spat fire and the Hylian could dodge the attack at the last moment.

Immediately he attacked the dragon again and knocked him down.

"Damn! REMEMBER ME!" He cried in his despair and tears gathered in his eyes. But Volvagia did not listen to his words. He replied with a blow of his paw, which yanked the megaton hammer from Link's hand, far away from him. A second blow followed and smashed Link on the floor. A painful cry broke away from the throat of the Hero of time when the razor sharp claws cut through his tunic and directly into his flesh.

"LINK!" He heard Navi shout from a distance.

His eyes widened in fear as Volvagia had straightened up again and now looking at him with so much anger and so much hatred that it sent shivers down his spine.

„Please…remember me…We are friends…

The dragon growled and bared his fangs and bend slowly down to him so Link could already smell the foul breath from the throat of the dragon.

But while the beast prepared for the last beat, Link could see something on his forehead. It looked like a black crystal which glittered ominously. The Hylian did not take long to realize what the meaning of this crystal was and he gathered the last bit of his strenght, which had left him, and waited for the right moment. Once the dragon had even more bent down to him, Link jumped up to him and clung to one of his horns.

Volvagia roared in anger and hastily shook his head to shake him off, but Link clung very tightly to his head that it seemed impossible. The dragon raged more and more, it made it more difficult for the young Warrior to grab the crystal, but eventually he made it. Just in time, because his fingers lost their footing and with the next jerky movement of his head, Volvagia managed to shake off the young man. However Link managed to snatch the crystal.

"Destroy the crystal Link!" He heard Navi shout over the roar of the dragon.

He didn't hesitate, ran to his megaton hammer and smashed the crystal with it.

Joy filled his body, because he thought he had broken the curse, but when he turned around he saw that this was not so true, because the dragon continued to rage, now seemed to be right furious, because his eyes sparkled with more anger.

The joyful feeling gave way to fear as the beast once again sent a powerful fire barrage in his direction, from which he could barely escape.

"I-I don't understand...Navi! What happened to him? I destroyed the crystal Ganondorf used to control him! Why it does not work?"

"It looks like the dragon was exposed to Ganondorf's power for too long. Although the crystal may be destroyed, but the curse is not. I'm sorry..."

Link couldn't believe it.

It just couldn't be!

However, he couldn't think about it because Volvagia attacked him again, tried to bite him or catch him with his claws.

Link dodged the attacks again and again, but the longer the fight lasted, the more his hope faded. And at some point he accepted the certainty that this was no longer his old friend, but only a brutal, fire-breathing beast that would kill everyone and everything without hesitation...

The cold returned to his heart and he draw the Biggoron's sword, as he had made a decision.

With a battle cry he ran, exactly into the direction of the raging beast.

In the middle of the platform they met each other and a bloodcurdling roar filled the Fire Mountain, as Link rammed the huge blade into the chest of the dragon and it pierced his heart.

Silence returned, and the dragon sank slowly to the ground.

Link gasped and tears ran down his cheeks and slowly his fingers slid from the grip of the sword, which was buried deep in the chest of the Dragon.

He staggered back a few steps and Volvagia itself could no longer maintain and fall to the ground, where he did not move anymore.

Link slowly walked up to him, his body was shaking like an earthquake and more and more tears ran down his cheeks. Before the fallen beast, he collapsed, fell to his knees and sobbed heartbreaking.

He gently put his hand on his snout and stroked it gently.

His eyes met those of the dragon and it almost tore his heart in half, as the angry sparkle was gone from them, and instead, the all too familiar friendly twinkle had returned.

"Link..." whispered the dragon quietly, tears in his eyes.

"I...thank you...you...broke the curse...Ganondorf...has put on me..."

Taciturn the Hero of time listened to his old friend and more tears wetted his clothes.

"Forgive me. There would have been another way..."

"No...there was...no other way...You've done the right thing...Link. Please...Don't cry for me..."

"But...you're my friend!"

"And…you are my friend too Link…but now…you have to let me…go…"

"No! Please. Don't leave me!" sobbed the young hero and he clutched the snout of the dragon.

"Farewell...Link..."

The sparkle slowly went away from the eyes of the dragon, until it was gone completely and he breathed a last breath of his life in the arms of the hero of time and died...

Link didn't move, clutching his friend as hard as he could and sobbed, letting all his grief out of himself. So many dangers he had already survived, had fought against so many enemies and he had to suffer so many setbacks, but no one was so painful as that moment when he had to kill one of his best friends.

His sorrow gave way to anger and he clenched his hands into fists so much that it's been hurting him. But this pain was nothing compared to the pain that he had to feel in his heart now.

"Ganondorf..." he pressed out between his clenched teeth.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU AND ALL YOUR REMAINING SHADOW CREATURES!" He yelled in tears before he collapsed again and gave in to his grief.

Navi kept some distance to him, did not dare to speak to him in this situation and left him to himself.

There was nothing more she could do for him now...

**_END_**


End file.
